¿El comienzo de un amor?
by derelool
Summary: Misty le arroja una gran piedra a Ash, por eso debera cuidarlo un momento quedandose a solas con el y su culpa. Ubicado en la 1 temporada.Oneshot


Un capitulo más: ¿el comienzo de un amor?

Ash junto con sus dos nuevos amigos Misty y Brok continuaban su viaje desde Ciudad Celeste.

-en serio, pero si ahora es una mariposa ¿Por qué no te agrada?- el moreno picaba a su compañera

-porque sigue siendo un bicho y ya te he dicho muchas veces que odio a los bichos, Ash.

-eres una chica, y las chicas aman a las mariposas- se seguía burlando Ash

-¡ya cállate!- dice Misty deteniéndose abruptamente y tomando una gran piedra que fue a parar en la cabeza de Ash.

El chico emite una especie de quejido y cae desmayado, con un pequeño corte en su frente del cual brota un poco de sangre.

-Ash, Ash ¿estas bien?- dice la chica totalmente preocupada.

-pika pi- Pikachu zamarrea al chico para poder despertarlo, pero este sigue inconsciente en el piso.

Brok se acerca a su nuevo amigo y le revisa el pulso.

-al parecer no es nada grave, pero para estar mas seguros debemos llevarlo de vuelta a la ciudad.

Misty se levanto inmediatamente del suelo y miro hacia ambos lados del camino.

-¿y donde lo llevamos? Estamos a mitad de camino.

-para empezar no podemos cargarlo sin una camilla, lo mejor será que yo vaya a buscar ayuda y tu te quedes aquí con el- le responde el chico poniéndose de pie.

-¿aquí en medio del camino?- le pregunta ella preocupada.

-si, Misty creo que seria mejor, si alguien los ve podrás pedirle ayuda.

-¿y si los que se adeudan son el Equipo Rocket? Ya sabes que ellos quieren a Pikachu

-pica- dice e aludido dándole la razón a Misty.

Brok vuelve a pensarlo. – creo que… podríamos moverlo un poco y adentrarlo al bosque. Yo jalare sus pies y tú te preocupas de su cabeza.

La chica asiente y junto a la ayuda de Pikachu logran meter a Ash debajo de un gran árbol, para que les sirva de sombra.

-parece que no despertara en un buen rato ¿Por qué le di tan fuerte?- se lamenta la chica

- bien, Misty, me voy. Dejo a Ash en tus manos- Brok vuelve al sendero y se dirige a Ciudad Celeste.

La chica asiente y nota como Pikachu esta preocupado.

-Pikachu, no tienes porque estar así. Ash se pondrá bien, mira- dice la chica sacando algunas cosas de su mochila- con esto curare a Ash y luego veras que va a despertar.

Pikachu la mira un poco más confiado y espera a que Misty termine su tarea.

-¡listo!- dice la chica sonriente, luego de poner un parche en la frente de Ash- estoy cansada y ya esta anocheciendo. Que bueno que ya habíamos cenado, Pikachu ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a ponerle el saco de dormir a Ash?

Misty toma la mochila del moreno y busca el saco en su interior cuando lo encuentra Pikachu sujeta su cabeza para que no se mueva y ella con mucho esfuerzo logra acomodárselo.

-bien Pikachu, será mejor que duermas conmigo- Misty toma al Pokemon y lo acurruca junto a ella. Hunde su cabeza en su saco de dormir y cierra los ojos.

Al otro día Misty se levanta con los primeros rayos de sol.

Vio que Pikachu aun dormía y se acerco a Ash para averiguar como seguía. Algo en su cara la tranquilizo. Ayer Ash parecía como si estuviera enfermo, pero ahora la expresión del joven era tranquila como si solo estuviera durmiendo.

La chica sonrío y sin saber porque se empezó a acercar a el. No sabía que estaba sonrojada mientras se acercaba más.

-¡pica pi!- dijo Pikachu haciendo que Misty se alejara de Ash por el susto.

-¡Pikachu, ya despertate! Solo… yo- ¿Por qué de pronto se ponía tan nerviosa?- estaba revisando la temperatura de Ash, ahora esta mejor.

-¿Pi?- le dijo el Pokemon confundido

Un leve quejido hace que Misty y Pikachu miren a Ash.

-pi…Pikachu- dice el moreno abriendo levemente sus ojos

-pica, pica

-Ash, ya estas bien

El chico se levanta y se coge la cabeza

-me duele un poco-dice Ash acariciando el parche

-Ash me alegro tanto- Misty y Pikachu saltan sobre el chico para abrasarlo haciendo que el se sonroje

-¡ahí están!- grita Brok

-chicos ¿se encuentran bien?- les dice la oficial

-si, solo me duele un poco- le responde el moreno

-tráiganlo y súbanlo a la motocicleta

Y así con la ayuda de todos Ash es subido a la moto

-y ahora de vuelta a Ciudad Celeste- la oficial enciende su moto y los chicos se lamentan por tener que volver ahí, especialmente Misty.

Es un oneshoot, quiza lo continue quiza no. Es FOME lo se, pero es k lo habia escrito hace tiempo y como no he subido nada lo subi. Lo unico gracioso k encontre fue cuando Misty le tira la piedra a Ash y después no le pide disculpas, la muy fresca, por eso va a tener que ver a sus hermanas de nuevo.

jajajajja


End file.
